Loved You For 5 Years!
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: Conner was upset about the break up but his eyes had always been on someone else, a certain Bird That is! ConnerXDinah Rated M For Smut!


The Cave was empty everyone was gone, either on missions or felt like having a 'Girls Night Out' or a 'Boys Night Out'. Conner could care less about having a night out, what was the point when you're single. _Why do I even bother having feelings for M'Gann, she's with La'Gaan now! Gahh why do I even bother thinking about her! _Conner was angry; he was lost in his thoughts until he heard The Computer speak

_**Recognize Black Canary B13**_

Conner walked out to see who it was "Black Canary?" Conner spoke up, she cocked her head up to see the clone looking at her "Conner, I didn't know you'd be here, I thought you'd be hanging out with the guys?" she looked back at him. He was a foot away from her, "I didn't feel like going out." He signed he looked angry and sad, Dinah worried about him ever since M'Gann and Conner broke up. "What's wrong Conner?" she placed her hand on his shoulder, _Man he's so damn cute now! Wait did I just say that? _Dinah just stared into his baby blue eyes until he spoke up "It's nothing." He lied, biting his bottom lip. He never liked lying to her; the truth was he had feelings for her, not like mother and son. "Ok." She walked past him, but his arm reached out for her. "Can we talk about this in the counselor room please?" he asked, his voice went all softer on her. She nodded.

They both were walking down the halls of The Cave; memories went through Dinah's mind remembering when the kids would prank Red Tornado, Batman, or herself. She remembered The Team trying to play a prank on Barda, but never happened when Barda saw Dana sneak up behind her. They finally reached the room. He walked in first and sat down followed by Black Canary. "What do you want to talk about Conner?" she asked leaning back on the chair she heard him sign "Well it's about…. Well I've been having feelings for this girl…" he started to trail off "And?" Dinah brought his attention back to her "Well I don't know if she likes me back." He started feeling nervous again, he wanted Dinah _so bad_. "Well ask her Conner, your Superboy, come on." She leaned forward a little bit, her arms were on her knees, and Conner looked to see her breasts were showing by the angle she was at. "Well there's a problem she's 4 years older than me." He managed to bring his eyes up to see her staring at him "Conner who is she?" Dinah's voice changed completely, "Promise me you won't get mad or anything if I say who it is?" he spoke softly "Promise." She agreed waiting for him to reveal his crush. "It's…. It's you." Dinah stood up, Conner got up to "I know you don't feel the sa-" he choked out his words, she crashed her lips against his, she pulled away, she felt bad for him, but then again she did break up with Oliver five days ago. They both pulled away to catch their breaths. She looked at him wondering if he was ok or not. _Damn Dinah, way to go and rush into things!_ She knew she blew it for herself. She felt arms wrap around her waist Conner plunged his mouth against her neck, Dinah let out a long moan. Licking her neck, and then sucking on it he wondered if she would let him continue. He pulled his head, he saw her smiling at him "Can we go somewhere else and do this Conner." She whispered in his ear. He grinned wildly; he picked her up bridal style and left the room with her in his arms.

Conner finally reached his room. Dropping her on his bed, she smashed her lips against his. She hungrily kissed him, devouring his lips. He opened his mouth letting her tongue bully his for a while, he placed his hands on her hips, straddled in his lap, she finally broke the kissed catching her breath. She took off her boots and threw them across his room, he sat up, wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him again. Her mouth moved down to his neck, she heard him groan. Placing her hands on his shoulder "Mmm Conner" she moaned letting her hot breath crash against his neck. She let him take off her blue jacket; his hands roamed over her soft skin, Conner flipped her over so that he was on top now. His lips made their way down to her neck, kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck. Her fingers were running through his black hair, Conner got up and took off his shirt and threw it across the room. His lips meant her lips both letting their tongues bully each other Dinah's hands were roaming Conner's abs, she moaned in his mouth, he ripped of her one-piece bustier-leotard and took off her stockings, Conner took off his pants, he was wearing tight boxers that were black. Dinah took off her gloves, and he did the same, Dinah was completely naked under him, she wasn't shy about her body, Conner's mouth moved to Dinah's left breast, his right hand was under her, "Conner" she let out a hot and long moan. Conner licked her nipple, then started sucking on it, he felt himself getting harder than before when she first kissed him. He moved his mouth toward her mouth, her hands made their way down his boxers. She took his boxers off. Now they both were completely naked, he kissed her lips one last time, before he slid two fingers inside her. "Uhhh Conner!" she gasped tilting her head back, Conner moved his fingers in and out of her. Her fingers were tangled in Conner's hair. She felt him take out his fingers, "Mmm Conner take me now~" she begged him wrapping her arms around his neck, he kissed her. She removed her hands from his neck; Conner was _**really **_hard now wondering if she would hurt if he did it. He shrugged it off; placing himself between her legs he slid his incredibly hard cock into her opening, she let out a gasp, gripping the sheets below her. "Gahh Dinah you're so damn tight." He thrusted, himself deep into her. Dinah let out a long moan, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she hoisted her body up. Her body was completely of the mattress, but she didn't last long before she couldn't hold herself up anymore. "Ohhh Conner," "Harder, Faster Conner!" She moaned loudly clawing at his back. Conner picked up his pace and thrusted deeper into her. Dinah never felt this good, not even when her and Oliver had sex, but Conner was different he actually pleasured her unlike Oliver never did. "Mmm Dinah" Conner moaned into her neck both of their hot breathes crashed onto each other's neck sending chills and goose bumps all over their body. Dinah felt herself coming toward a climax "Conner… I think I'm going…. Ohhh….Conner… Gahh….. I'm going to cum!" she dug her nails into his back. Conner was about to cum as well. Both feeling their climaxes, Conner thrusted deeper into her. "Gahh CONNER!" she screamed out his name she let out a long and deep moan. Conner thrusted one more time before he released himself inside of her. Conner collapsed right next to her.

Dinah placed her head on his chest, her hair was tangled, Conner found his sheets and his soft blanket for Dinah. He covered both their hips with his blanket. Dinah felt his heartbeat slow down back to normal. "God that felt good." Dinah muffled her words out; she felt his strong arms wrap around her she giggled. Conner was holding her tight not wanting to let go of her but he would eventually. "What happens now?" he asked looking into her deep blue eyes "We could just keep it a secret from everyone." She nuzzled her head in his chest, he was so warm, and he looked like a big teddy bear to her. "Someone will find out eventually." Not wanting to think about it but it would happen "I don't care as long as I'm with you, I'm fine." She dozed off. Conner laughed and kissed her head "I love Dinah." Conner placed his chin on her head Dinah looked at him "I love you too, Kon-El." They both fell asleep waiting to see what might happen tomorrow.

**I'm Sorry Supermartian Fans but I Ship Conner and Dinah and I DON'T CARE About the age difference. So Please Review and I probably suck with all the details huh! If I did tell me if I didn't well, ALRIGHT!**


End file.
